


five things ohio likes about connie.

by spacershepards



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, RvB Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacershepards/pseuds/spacershepards
Summary: ohio has a crush.





	five things ohio likes about connie.

Connie's eyes sparkle. The way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she throws her head back when something's hilarious – they all make her eyes glitter like they have sunlight caught in them. She's brilliant and bright and enough to make Ohio light up like a Christmas tree when she enters the room.

It's enough to say that Ohio has a _crush_.

What can she say? Her type's badass girls, that's for sure. She may not've _ever_ had a crush on South, but she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't have utterly melted if Carolina started talking to her. But Connie... Connie was something different entirely.

Her hair looks so silky, like Ohio could run her fingers through it with ease.

“Hey, Ohio.” It's Idaho, snapping his fingers in front of her face. “Can you stop staring at Connie? I think she's going to notice.”

“Oh, whoops,” she says, sighing.

Across the room, Connie waves her hands as she talks to York, smiling vibrantly.

Ohio wonders what it'd be like to hold those hands. She wonders if they'd be soft, or rough and calloused.

“Oh!” says Iowa. “Five things Ohio likes about Connie, go.”

“Her hair,” says Idaho, laughing.

“One!”

“Her beautiful, sparkly eyes.”

“Two!”

“Her soft lips.”

“Three!”

“Okay, okay, I _get_ it!” Ohio rolls her eyes, her cheeks flushing. “I talk a _lot_ about Connie!”

“A lot? Try... every other sentence for the past week. If you like her,” says Idaho. “why don't you tell her?”

“Well, I, uh... I don't know if she, uh... likes...”

“Girls?” he replies, raising an eyebrow.

“Well... yeah.”

“Look, Ohio, it's really annoying. The least you could do is like... tell her she's pretty.”

“Yeah, but... what if she just takes it as a compliment? I mean, it would be, but... I _really_ like her.”

“At least,” says Iowa, talking with food in his mouth, “she doesn't like Carolina r'South 'cause that'd be a LOT harder.”

“Yeah, it would,” Ohio says, her eyes back on Connie. She's sure she's talking all dreamily now. She feels like a 12-year-old again, daydreaming about Angela Tennyson and getting married and adopting children and living in a pretty house with a nice pool... she wonders what Connie thinks about dogs or cats.

“ _Uh_ ,” whispers Idaho, snapping her out of her daydream of her and Connie walking a dog along the shoreline. “Agent Connie, 12 o'clock.”

Ohio's eyes focus and she realizes Connie's standing right in front of her. “Uh... h – hi?”

“Hey, Ohio.” Connie looks over at Idaho and Iowa, frowning. “What're you three up to?”

“We're just eating,” says Ohio, a little too quickly, a little too excitedly.

“I can see that. Do you...”

 _Shit_ , Ohio thinks, _she's on to me she knows I have a huge crush on her and I'm going to lose every shot I have with her and_...

“...guys want to hit the gym?” Connie finishes.

Ohio breathes a mental sigh of relief. Then... _what_? “Uh...” Idaho and Iowa are staring at her, nodding faintly. She hopes Connie doesn't notice. “...sure?”

“How 'bout Iowa and I meet you there?” asks Idaho, still raising his eyebrow. But he's looking at Ohio, not Connie. Oh, God.

Connie nods at that, like it was what she was thinking all along. “Alright,” she says, smiling. Ohio wants to slam her face down onto her tray and never leave. She's in _love_ with Connie's _voice_ , oh dear God.

Ohio grabs her tray and disposes of it, then turns towards Connie. “Uh...” she starts.

“C'mon,” says Connie, starting towards the door.

Ohio follows, praying to whatever deities could possibly exist that she doesn't fuck up and say something weird. Like, 'oh, did you know your hair's really pretty, Connie?' or 'I like how you smile' or 'what's your last name so I can hear how it'd sound with Vera.' How weird would _that_ be?

“So,” says Ohio, as they walk, passing a few random personnel. “What... do you like to do? Like... when we're on shore leave. For fun.”

“Usually I just... go to the bar,” Connie says. “What about you?”

“Uh,” she says, “I like window shopping?” Double shit, why'd she say that? It's not like window shopping's bad, but... compared to going to the bar... it sounds like something a high school student without any money would do. Go and look at pretty dresses or something.

“That sounds like fun,” Connie says.

Ohio opens her mouth to say something else, but then she can't figure out what to say, and then they're at the gym.

 _Well, there goes my chance_.

* * *

“Ughhhh,” she says, slamming down on Iowa's bed.

“Hey! You'll break that!” Idaho says. Practically screeches, really. Sometimes she thinks him and Wash could have a screech contest.

“She's so pretty and _so_ out of my league,” she groans, covering her eyes with one hand.

“Just get up the courage to tell her you like her!” says Idaho. She can tell he's rolling his eyes even though she can't see him.

“But...”

“Just go tell her.”

“Right now!” says Iowa.

“But,” she says.

“No buts. Just go tell her how you feel.” She can tell Idaho's struggling here.

“What if she doesn't feel the same?”

“And what if she does?”

 _Good point_ , she thinks. She practically jumps off the bed. “Okay, I'm gonna go find Connie and tell her _exactly_ how I feel.”

“Good luck,” says Iowa.

She's out the door before she even realizes that she could be making a mistake.

What if Connie's not into girls? What if Connie only sees her as a friend? What if Connie has someone back home? Oh, triple shit, she really didn't think this through. She should probably just turn back around and say she decided not to do it... or, _maybe_ it's better to just risk it? Idaho and Iowa would _never_ shut up if she didn't do it, and continued crushing on Connie from afar.

“Okay, Vera,” she says to herself. “Just rip the band aid off. Just rip it off.”

* * *

She finds Connie in the lounge, completely alone.

Thank God, because she'd hate it if York or South or Carolina saw her admit her feelings and fail. Or Wash – they used to be friends. Or... well, she doesn't really want anyone to see this. Heck, she barely even wants Connie to see this.

“Hey, Connie?” she says.

Connie looks up from a magazine. An actual magazine. A paper one. Wow. “Oh, Ohio. Hey.”

“I... thinkyou'rereallyprettyandIkindahaveacrushonyou.”

“Can you...” Connie frowns. “Say that again? I didn't catch that.”

Fuck. “Uh, it's nothing.”

“Are you blushing?”

“ _No_!” Curse her cheeks for flushing!

“Is something wrong?” Connie asks, setting down her magazine.

“Uh... I like girls. I'm a lesbian.” Oh, God, now Connie's gonna think she's coming out to her.

“Really? I mean... I'd kinda guessed as much, but...”

“What?” she says. Is she that transparent? “How?”

“The way you talk about that singer, Adella Hart.”

“Oh.” The singer she's practically had a crush on since she was seventeen. Right. “Well...”

“I mean, I can't say that I blame you – Adella is beautiful.”

Wait... could that possibly mean... “Uh, you don't happen to be...”

“I'm bi,” says Connie, laughing.

Ohio sends a mental thank you to every single god or goddess, ever. “Well, speaking of that, I... uh... really think... shit, I'm bad at this.” She stops for a second, staring at the ground. “Connie, I really like you.”

“I like you too. I wouldn't hang out with you if I didn't.”

“Yeah, but I mean, in the lesbian way.”

“Ah.”

“It's okay, I don't like... expect you to feel the same or anything!”

“Why didn't you say something sooner?” says Connie.

Ohio looks up at her, frowning. Connie looks... well, she looks confused, and maybe a little upset. Yeah, she definitely shouldn't have said any of this. She's seriously going to screw this up. She'll just die of embarrassment and they'll have to ship her home to her moms in a casket. They'll put 'died confessing her feelings' on her grave. RIP Vera.

“I guess I...”

And then, Connie's standing up. Ohio's never _really_ noticed how much of a difference Connie being a few inches shorter than her makes. “Can I kiss you?” she says.

Oh.

 _What_?

“Yes?” she says. Well, squeaks, more like.

And then, Connie's lips are on hers, and Ohio's hands are in her hair.

She tastes like strawberries.


End file.
